


Shamed

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Family, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo had one view of how he should be; his father differs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamed

They both had lives outside of the uniforms. They even made a pretense, here and there, of making those lives separate. Apollo had to be the respectable son, the one who lived up to his father's rough-cut image. Adama would tolerate foolishness from Starbuck, the almost-son, but Apollo must follow in his footsteps.

It was everything Apollo believed, right up to the point that Adama called him out for being abusive in his relationship.

"Excuse me?" Apollo asked, sure he had not heard that correctly.

"Are you ashamed of the one you love?" Adama asked him.

"It's not that, Father..."

Adama leveled those piercing eyes on him, and Apollo felt like he was just a boy, trying to explain why Zak got hurt.

"I'm not in a conventional relationship."

"That does not change the fact you are in one, and trying to cover it up can only be hurtful to your partner in the end."

"But he's..." The instant it slipped out, Apollo felt like he should just melt into the deckplates. Except, when he looked at Adama, his father was waiting for him to finish with no condemnation at all.

"Apollo, he is already family. You live a hazardous lifestyle; committing to another woman as you did to Boxey's mother would be a risk I understand you hesitate to take. But Starbuck should not be made to feel like a socialator on your terms."

Apollo's ears turned a shade of red, the heat spreading into his cheeks. "You knew."

"Have known." Adama sighed. "I understand discretion, with your position, and certain elements of the Fleet being rather high-minded on religious values, but in this, here in family quarters? You should not have to hide from us."

"Yes sir," Apollo said, with far more relief than he had ever thought to feel over his relationship with Starbuck.


End file.
